The Gradivus Dilemma
REWARDS BATTLE PAY ' Both sides will offer payment for supporting them in a particular contested location in Mars. Selecting a conflict location will present a choice of sides and their respective Battle Pay. Your Battle Pay is only given after the location conflict is resolved regardless of which side ultimately wins the location. You will need to commit to a side to earn this Battle Pay by completing 5 missions to prove your support. If you switch sides, you will erode your rating with the opposition and risk not getting either reward. Keep in mind that end-of-mission rewards are unaffected; Battle Pay will be sent to your inbox only when the location conflict ends. '''END OF EVENT REWARDS ' When both sides have exhausted themselves in this conflict you will be rewarded based on two factors: your participation and if you supported the winning side. Tier One Rewards Complete 5 missions, regardless of victor. - IF you supported Corpus (more missions on their side than against) an elegant Corpus-branded event badge to show off your support for the enigmatic Corpus. - IF you supported Grineer (more missions on their side than against) a proud Grineer-branded event badge to show off your support of the mighty Grineer. Tier Two Rewards Complete 25 missions of any side, with the reward determined by the victor. - IF the Corpus win: A deadly Vandal edition of the PROVA. Stun your friends in style. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! - IF the GRINEER win: A Wraith edition MACHETTE starving for blood. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! Tier Three Rewards Complete 100 missions, with the reward determined by two factors: the victorious side AND if you supported them (you did more missions for them, than against them). IF the Corpus win: - And you supported them: The ferocious DETRON hand-cannon. The Detron will be super-charged along with a new weapon slot! - You did not support them: A DETRON blueprint, reverse-engineered by the Lotus. IF the Grineer win: - And you supported them: The semi-automatic BRAKK hand-cannon. It comes super-charged and with a weapon slot included! - You did not support them: A BRAKK blueprint stolen from a Grineer datacenter. 'CLANS LEADERBOARD / TROPHIES ' Leaderboard position is based on the sum total of which faction your Clan is supporting. - The top three clans in each tier will receive a Faction-specific trophy in Gold, Silver and Bronze form based on their position on the leaderboards for which faction they support. - Your clan's score requires a commitment: each member's faction rating will erode the clan's opposing faction's rating. If one member does 100 Corpus missions and another does 100 Grineer missions, they will cancel each other out and your standing will be zero with both. Coordinate. Rewards When both sides have exhausted themselves in this conflict you will be rewarded based on two factors: your participation and if you supported the winning side. TIER ONE REWARDS - Complete 5 missions, regardless of victor. '''IF you supported Corpus (more missions on their side than against) an elegant Corpus-branded event badge to show off your support for the enigmatic Corpus. IF you supported Grineer (more missions on their side than against) a proud Grineer-branded event badge to show off your support of the mighty Grineer. TIER TWO REWARDS - Complete 25 missions of any side, with the reward determined by the victor. IF the Corpus win: Prova Vandal. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot IF the GRINEER win: Machete Wraith. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! TIER THREE - Complete 100 missions, with the reward determined by two factors: the victorious side AND if you supported them (you did more missions for them, than against them). IF the Corpus win: And you supported them: The ferocious Detron hand-cannon. It comes super-charged and with a weapon slot included. You did not support them: A DETRON blueprint, reverse-engineered by the Lotus. IF the Grineer win: And you supported them: The semi-automatic Brakk hand-cannon. It comes super-charged and with a weapon slot included! You did not support them: A BRAKK blueprint stolen from a Grineer datacenter. *CLANS LEADERBOARD / TROPHIES - Leaderboard position is based on the sum total of which faction your Clan is supporting. **The top three clans in each tier will receive a Faction-specific trophy in Gold, Silver and Bronze form based on their position on the leaderboards for which faction they support. **Your clan's score requires a commitment: each member's faction rating will erode the clan's opposing faction's rating. If one member does 100 Corpus missions and another does 100 Grineer missions, they will cancel each other out and your standing will be zero with both. Coordinate. Category:Event